Rogue Demon
by sarahsanchez
Summary: Rin gets punished by Yukio...


WARNING: YAOI TWINCEST! This is so gay lmao.

Requested by: Mwah (I'm a fujoshi and I am not ashamed.)

It had been years since the last time Yukio had seen his twin brother. After the death of their foster father Shiro Fujimoto and Rin had awakened his demonic powers, he disappeared without notice. Whether it was his new power or the loss, Yukio had no idea and thought it was stupid to just run away like that.

Yukio walked towards the taped off area with his normal emotionless face. He had gone into depression after the loss of Shiro and the "loss" of Rin. He was all alone and all he could do was focus on his stressful job.

"Okumura, all that was left of this victim was its left leg this time. Bite marks can be seen all over the victim's leg. This is all that could be found on the crime scene."

Yukio nodded his head and softly sighed to himself. There had been countless amounts of victims in the last couple of years that had disturbing remains. All kinds of mangled body parts could be found at the crime scenes. Yukio shivered as he thought of this not because of the images playing in his head, but because of the cold. It was December 27 and it was snowing harshly out. Yukio furrowed his eyebrows as he realized that it was Rin and his birthday today. They were supposed to be celebrating together, but Rin was nowhere to be found and Yukio was staring at a gruesomely mangled leg. What a drag. Feeling the angry-sad tears starting to roll down his face, he walked away from the crime scene and into the forest that lay beyond.

The eerie setting didn't bother the young twin at all. He found it to be relaxing even though there had been a murder in the area close by. He kept walking with his hands in his pocket and his head focused on the now covered ground. The snow falling on his hair and eyelashes cooled down his frustrated-red face. The moon was full tonight and it was beautiful to look at.

He missed Rin so much. He was ashamed to admit it, but he had begun to develop feelings for his nii-san. He wished he could see him on their birthday and he wished he knew that Rin decided to leave on his own instead of something much much worse happening. Was he okay? Yukio was snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed footprints in the snow in front of him. Someone was there. He looked around in slight fear and unsheathed his gun and followed the indents in the snow. He widened his eyes and hesitantly continued on as he noticed the... dark red spots dotting the pure white snow.

"...W-who's there?"Yukio stuttered out nervously.

He looked around yet again and started walking around the area. He found nothing towards the left but once he scrutinized the area to the right of him, there was a sight that he could never erase from his memory.

A young male who looked around the age of 10 lay in his own puddle of blood. His eyes were open wide. Yukio bent down and put two fingers up to the boys neck and, much to his horror, he felt nothing but cold skin. The boy was dead but he looked so scared. The cause of this was something far beyond anything Yukio could imagine in his head... probably. What could be that frightening?

Yukio frowned and started heading back to the crime scene to inform the other exorcists about the new victims location.

"Yukio."

Yukio stopped in his tracks. That voice. He knew that voice so well.

"Nii-san." Yukio said while turning around to see his brothers silhouette. "I'm sorry about this."

Yukio quickly replaced the bullets in his gun with demon tranquilizer darts and shot his older twin straight in the neck. Rin fell to the ground and Yukio ran to catch him. He couldn't let the others know it was his satanic brother who caused the death of so many people. He just couldn't. Scooping up the slim demon into his arms, he quickly dashed out of the forest and sneakily walked away from the other exorcists without further notice. He walked up to a random building and used a key to lead him to the True Cross Academy dorm room that he lived alone in.

The door opened to Yukio's bedroom and he quickly walked through and shut the door behind him so no one else could follow. He lay Rin down on his bed and sat next to his unconscious twin. The brown-haired-boy never really had the chance to see his brothers demonic features due to the fact that he ran away less than an hour after their old man's death.

Brushing a rogue strand of hair that was covering Rin's face, Yukio decided that now was his best chance to see his brothers new-ish appearance. He scrutinized his face with the utmost curiosity. His skin was silky smooth with no signs of any pimples or marks. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. Long black eyelashes swooped down from his eyes and his lips were parted. His jawline was sharp and his nose was absolutely admirable. Yukio ran his fingers along the points of Rin's ears and softly caressed his skin. It was so soft. Rin was just so...

"Adorable." Yukio said out loud.

Rin's eyes slowly opened and revealed a gorgeous blue that resembled his flames. They shimmered in the light of the room and Yukio was shocked at how long he realized he had been admiring his _twin brothers_ face. It was absolutely beautiful and that thought made Yukio feel slightly disgusted in himself. Only slightly though.

"Yukio, why'd ya shoot me? Damn you!" Rin shouted while pointing a finger at him. Yukio noticed the long and pointed nails that he now had. Rin growled at his younger brother as he saw him ogling the demonic features. He snarled in annoyance caused his blood covered fangs to show.

"Nii-san... you have blood on your fangs." Yukio stated with slight disbelief. "Did _you_ kill all of those people?"

"Yukio, I-" He ended his sentence midway. He looked to the side with his silky blue hair covering his ashamed face. "I'm not going to answer that."

"Nii-san-"

"No, Yukio. Look at me."

Rin pointed to his blood stained fangs. He pointed to his pointed ears. He harshly grabbed onto his tail making a wince spread across his face. Yukio's eyes widened.

"Nii-san! That means nothing." Yukio said to his brother with his voice dropping dangerously. Rin looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yukio, I'm a filthy demo-"

He was cut off by Yukio grabbing his tail gently out of his hands. It was originally meant to be a sweet gesture in order for the older male to know that Yukio accepted him but... Rin stiffened up and glared at Yukio with a look that he was desperately trying to keep serious. A blush spread across his face and he bit his lip while looking down. Blood trickled down his chin from the lip-biting holes that were now punctured on his lip.

Rin had actually never touched his tail before. In fact, no one had ever touched his tail before. There was no reason for it. After Rin's awakening, he felt good. His whole life he had been feeling off in his own body and becoming a demon was so _right_. It was so comfortable. Having a tail was something that didn't seem absurd to the demonic boy. He had never really known the... _sensation_ that he would feel if someone touched his tail. It was good. It was mouth-wateringly good.

Yukio titled his head in curiosity as he stared at his brother. Why was he acting so flustered?

"Guh... _Y-yukio_..."Rin choked out.

Purely out of interest, Yukio gently pressed the pad of his thumb onto the tip of Rin's tail.

" _Ahnnn_ ~" Rin moaned out.

Yukio realized what this was.

Lust.

He studied his brother's face. His eyes were drooped and glazed over as he looked into Yukio's shocked eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed and a fierce blush was spread across his face. He was panting heavily and drool was trailing down his chin from the corner of his mouth. He was so turned on that he leaned back on the bed with his hands behind him in fear that his body would fall back from the pleasure that his brother was causing him.

"Stop! Yukio please... _stop_ ~" Rin panted out. Yukio was surprised by this reaction. He had always thought that a demon's tail could only cause pain. He would have never guessed that it could cause them so much pleasure. This only further intensified the curiosity of Yukio. He continued stroking Rin's tail and palmed him through his jeans. He bucked his hips up and ecstasy coursed throughout his entire body.

The brown haired boy snapped out of it after he felt the beginnings of his own erection form simply by looking at the aroused twin brother of his and immediately dropped his nii-san's tail.

"U-uh, forgive me nii-san...um." Yukio looked around the room awkwardly. "I-uh I'm gonna go get dinner." Yukio sprinted out of the room leaving Rin in an awkward state of arousal.

 _What the hell was that?_

Rin shook his head and got up with wobbly legs to go take a very much needed cold shower.

The awkwardness could literally be felt in the air. Yukio and Rin had decided on staying on sleeping in the same bed with each other because of the lost time that they needed to make up with one another.

Rin knew that he would be more aroused tonight because of Yukio grabbing his tail, but _damn_. He couldn't stop panting and his face was flushed. He wanted Yukio to grab his tail the way he did before dinner and he felt ashamed because of it. His erection was pretty obvious and he hoped that Yukio hadn't noticed it before they got into bed. Rin was restless. All of the tossing and turning was making the other twin upset. It had been about two minutes since both of them had gotten into bed and it was Hell on Earth for both of them.

Hours later, Rin had fallen asleep. Yukio was awake and seriously pissed off. Rin kept loudly muttering random things in his sleep and took all of the _fucking_ blanket. Yukio was pissed and freezing and had like one inch of space on the bed. Rin's tail kept thumping against his leg over and over again and- ugh. No. Just no. After the one-billionth time that Rin's tail hit his leg, he was done. He grabbed the tail. Yeah yeah he knew what happened earlier, but it was like three in the morning and Yukio did not give a shit.

"Yukio!" Rin said while smacking his brother in the shoulder. A shiver went down his spine and his erection was fully hard once more. He was so tempted to just rip his clothes off and beg Yukio to fuck him but, that might be crossing some lines.

"Keep that fucking tail under control or I won't be as forgiving next time."Yukio growled.

Rin widened his eyes with his blush intensifying. His brothers words aroused him so much, but he pretended like everything was normal. He turned away from his brother despite the fact that he wanted him. He wanted him so bad. The inappropriate thoughts swirling around in Rin's head caused his tail to swing around in excitement. He giggled and turned around to face Yukio once more.

Yukio smiled as he heard his brothers adorable laugh. This was nice despite how late it was. It was the first birthday they had in years where they were together. It was the first time in a long time since they were snuggled up next to each other. Yukio saw this situation as something very innocent and sweet. A moment of re-connection. Rin saw this as well... something that could lead to _something_ more. He was giggling and panting in anticipation. He wanted to be taken by Yukio so badly.

"Nii-san, is something the matter?" Yukio questioned sweetly while tilting his head to the side.

Rin looked at him with droopy lust filled eyes. His sharp mind quickly understood the predicament his brother was in.

"Are you really that... ya know...?" Yukio said with an awkward tone.

Rin nodded his head and uncomfortably shifted around.

"I-I don't know!" Rin whined out while putting one of Yukio's cold hands up to his heated face in hopes that it would somehow cool him down. He nuzzled into the large freezing hand in front him and Yukio chuckled at how cute his bigger demon brother could be. Yukio brought his hand away from Rin's face and gently petted the soft hair on the navy-haired boys head. He immediately sighed and relaxed. His head sunk into the pillow and a low grumble erupted from his throat. This noise turned into something that sounded very close to that of a cat's purr. The blush on Rin's face intensified and Yukio could practically hear his brothers thumping heart beat. This was going in a direction that Yukio had confused emotions on. Did he... _want_ Rin? Was this forbidden? How much would people judge them if they became a couple? Yukio sighed and got off of the bed and put on his coat.

"I'll be back soon, Rin." Yukio whispered as he left the bedroom.

He was kind of unsure whether his brother could be trusted alone or not. I mean he ran away once, so why would he make the decision to stay? Yukio did not really have a choice at this point. His nii-san was suffering and he had to help him. Yukio dashed out the door and ran to Mephisto's office at full speed. He quickly reached the clowns office and dramatically swung open the grand door. Mephisto was, unsurprisingly, sitting at his desk with his feet up while reading one of his weird manga books with a glass of tea in his other hand.

"Ah! Yukio... did not expect to see you barging in at this hour. Something the matter?" He said with a devilish smile spread across his face. Yukio became uneasy as he saw this facial expression.

"Um... I-it's my nii-san...! He's acting strange. He won't stop panting and... he seems kinda... aroused..." Yukio said while awkwardly looking down and trailing off. A light blush spread across his face as he realized how awkward this situation was. "I figured you could help us with this. Ya know, you being our legal guardian and stuff."

"Ha! Of course ma boy. Come sit down." He said while motioning to a large chair in front of his desk.

Yukio hesitantly made his way towards the chair. He hadn't really talked alone with his legal guardian before, so saying this situation was awkward would be an understatement. He cleared his throat and hesitantly made his way to the chair in front of Mephisto's desk.

"Ah Yukio...You really don't think thatdon't know about your little secret?" Mephisto said with a fake shocked expression on his face. Yukio's eyes widened in surprise.

"U-um. What are you talking about?" Yukio stuttered out.

"Don't act clueless, Yukio. We both know." Yukio looked away.

"No."

"Yukio, come here." Mephisto said while pointing to the spot right next to him. Yukio gulped and walked over.

"Take off your shirt."

"W-wha?!"

Yukio had no choice. He walked over and swiftly removed his shirt in one movement. Mephisto smirked as he checked out the boys six pack. His smirk grew as he saw the black tail wrapped all the way up his abdomen.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Mephisto said with a feigned tone of surprise.

Yukio cringed and closed his eyes as tight as possible as he felt Mephisto trail his fingers over his abs. He whimpered as Mephisto's gloved fingers slightly brushed against his tail and unwrapped it so that it wasn't coiled around his stomach anymore.

"S-sir, what are you doing?"

Mephisto suddenly grabbed the young males demonic appendage into his hand and started stroking it with ferocity.

" _Mephisto_ ~ stop it."

The older demon got out of his chair and onto his knees. His tongue stuck out and he licked from the base all the way up to the puff of fur at the end. Mephisto could see his member stiffen and his knees bend as if they would give out on him. He looked up at him with an evil smirk on his face as he saw the heavy blush adorning Yukio's porcelain skin. Yukio's fangs harshly dug into his lower lip and the blood that pooled around the fresh wound dripped down his chin. Mephisto turned his attention back to the tail. He grabbed the fur at the tip and massaged it in his hands, earning a gasping moan and furious pants from the boy that hovered over him. His slender fingers groped his purple hair and tears of pleasure threatened to roll down his cheeks.

"Feels good, hm~?" Yukio groaned and threw his head back as those words just about threw him over the edge.

As soon as Mephisto noticed the coming release of the young male, he let go of the black tail and got to his feet.

"That, Yukio, is exactly what it feels like when a demon's tail is touched. Hope that clears things up for you. Now, you'd better be on your way. Hope you find your brother. Ta-ta!" He said to the horny teenager while disappearing into a ridiculous cloud of vibrant pink.

Yukio couldn't believe it. Did he say he needed to find Rin? Did Rin leave him again? He had astounding audacity. Yukio stood there with a painfully hard erection and a shocked expression. It took a second for everything to sink in he was furious. He stormed out with a rage fueled by hurt and sexual frustration. He harshly swung open the door to Mephisto's office and exited. He was immediately faced with the harsh snow blowing towards him, but his anger could not be cooled down.

He searched all around until he came upon the same forest that he had previously found him. The dark and bare trees beckoned him forward. The fresh foot prints that lead into the darkness made it pretty obvious that nii-san was there. He continued on.

Rin was ashamed. How could he be so horny because of his brother? He knew that no human being would ever feel this way because of a sibling and the thought alone made him upset with himself. He really was a demon. There was no humanity left in him. He looked down at his claws. Claws were meant to brutally scratch people. He touched his fangs. They were meant to tear flesh. He looked at his tail. It was something that no human being would ever have. He was meant to be a murderer and he already was a murderer. It was better to keep Yukio out of this.

With tears streaming down his face, he sprinted out of the dorm and into the heavy snow pouring from the sky. He ran in a random direction until a forest appeared in front of him. The forest that Yukio and him met each other again for the first time in years on their birthday night. He ran off while creating footprints in the deep snow. He kept running and didn't look behind him. He didn't want to be found. The quiet was unnerving and the towering trees made him shiver in fear. His small feminine body was nothing compared to the size of these trees. His tail stood straight up behind him which clearly showed the boys terrified emotions, but he didn't turn back. He didn't want to have to be a burden on Yukio's life and he didn't want anyone hating his younger brother because of him.

Rin stopped in front of a tree that towered far above the rest. It had gnarly branches that swooped down from its thick base. The branches looked thick enough to lay on.

Rin jumped as high as he could onto the base of the tree then used his sharp claws to climb up. He felt exactly like the animal that he knew he was.

One he reached the top, he lay down on his stomach on one of the thick branches and wrapped his limbs around it while using the several inches of snow on it as a pillow. His long stringy tail hung down and showed how vulnerable he was at the moment. Oh well. Not like anyone would care to find him anyway. He drifted off into a slumber while trying to stop the stream of tears coming from his eyes. Everyone was better off this way. Even if he had to sacrifice his own happiness he knew the world would be better off without a demonic boy who could kill anyone he wanted to just by getting mad.

Yukio ran all over the forest with his frustration growing. Where the hell was nii-san?! He was so far into the forest and the only way he would know his way out would be by looking at previous footsteps. He turned around and could only see trees that seemed to grow on and on forever.

Growling in frustration, he turned around and was about to run off in a new direction when something hit him straight in the face. He backed up and pulled one of his guns out, ready to kill. He was shocked as he saw the long black tail that was swishing back in forth. Yukio snapped his head up and saw the sleeping body of his nii-san who was adorably clinging onto the tree branch. He scowled as he realized that he almost automatically forgave his older brother simply because of how cute he was. With the anger bubbling up inside of him again, he grabbed Rin's tail and pulled harshly. Rin screamed loudly as he felt the immense pain from his tail shooting throughout his entire body. He screamed louder as he realized he was falling at a extremely fast speed towards the ground. Yukio stepped forward and caught his terrified nii-san in his arms.

"Uh...What are you doing here Yukio?" Rin said nervously.

Yukio scowled and threw Rin into the snow. Rin looked up at him with hurt eyes. The snow was falling harshly around him and the moonlight was shining and making his skin seem to glow. He looked angelic. Rin's eyes trailed his eyes down the the large bulge in his little brothers pants. Yukio bent down and grabbed his tail and using it as some sort of leash. He tugged him along and started running out of the forest at full speed while using his tail to drag him forward. Yukio was giving him no choice but to follow him. The constant yanking on Rin's tail causing him to yelp and shriek in pain.

"Yukio, stop! I-it hurts!" Rin cried out as he stumbled to catch up to the sprinting male in front of him.

Yukio payed no mind to his struggling brother. He just wanted to get back to the dorm as fast as possible and fuck his nii-san till he couldn't stand up on his own. He was so horny that he couldn't even think straight.

" _GAh_!" Rin screamed out. It felt confusing. It did hurt, but it wasn't being pulled on enough to be unenjoyable.

He felt his own erection start to form. He was left a moaning mess as he was sadistically being pulled by his tail. The noises behind Yukio turned him on so much that his vision blanked up for a moment and he started running even faster.

"Yukio- *pant* *pant* slow down! You're gonna break it!" Rin cried out.

Yukio heard the lewd words being spoken from his brothers mouth. He growled and sped out of the forest at top speed. He ran to the nearest door he saw and grabbed the keys out of his pocket. He fumbled with the key chain while trying to get the one that lead to his bedroom. Rin got on all fours and slowly started standing up. Yukio noticed this and stroked his tail in an effort to get the boy back on the ground.

"Ha~nn..."Rin moaned while laying face down on the snowy ground, trying to get his flushed face to cool down.

Yukio finally found the key and smirked evilly as the door revealing his bedroom swung open widely. Rin looked up from the ground with fear evident on his face. Yukio payed no mind and pushed the boy. The older demon face planted into the ground in front of him causing his ass to stick straight up in the air. Yukio licked his lips hungrily at the sight. He slammed the door shut and walked over to Rin with his tail swishing behind him. Rin looked behind and stared at his brother. He saw the malicious glint in his eyes and his arms were crossed around his abdomen. The thing that surprised Rin most was the... tail that swung behind him excitedly.

"Yukio... y-you have a tail?" Rin stuttered out with wide eyes.

Yukio chuckled and kneeled down next to this brother who was still on all fours. Yukio swiftly pinned his brother to the ground so that he was laying flat on his stomach. His tail went straight in the air, clearly broadcasting the boys fear of his twin brother.

"Hm... Nii-san, why did you leave?"

"Yukio, I-I- _ah_!" Rin finished his sentence with a moan as his tail was being tugged.

Yukio snapped. He ripped off Rin's shirt and pulled down his pants and underwear in one swift motion leaving him completely naked. Rin blushed and looked away as Yukio scrutinized his older brothers naked figure.

"Yukioooo, stop staring." Rin whined. Yukio picked him up and slammed him down onto his bed so that Rin was laying down on his back with both of his wrists being pinned by Yukio. Yukio trailed his hands down the other boys body and rubbed the tip of Rin's member.

"W-wait! Stop it Yukio!"

Yukio scooped Rin up and forced him to sit up with his legs straddled around his waist. They could feel their hard members pressed against each other. Rin threw his arms around Yukio's neck and whimpered in his ear. Yukio shoved two fingers in Rin's mouth which he sucked sloppily on the two fingers, getting saliva all over them. The navy haired boy groaned and winced as the long slim fingers kept repeatedly hitting the back of his throat. He swirled his tongue around the foreign objects that were shoved into his wet cavern and tried to move his head as far away from his sadistic younger brother as possible. Yukio took his fingers out of Rin's mouth and immediately brought them down to his ass. He shoved his fingers in in one swift motion.

" _Wait_! Yukio, stop, i-it hurts! AH!" Rin cried out. He clung onto Yukio's strong build and panted and moaned into the crevice of his little brothers neck. Yukio chuckled at his nii-san's over dramatic reaction. The demon boys tail whipped out and wrapped all the way up Yukio's arm. He rubbed the base of the tail as a form of distraction while he added another finger.

"Ha- _ngh~_ "

"You know Nii-san, I think you're really enjoying this."

" _AH_! Stop! P-please Yukio, stop." Rin begged while cowering his face in Yukio's neck.

"Well, I suppose you _are_ a demon so that would explain why you're moaning and begging me like a little slut," Yukio growled out.

Yukio pinned him down again and pulled his own pants down while leaving all of his clothes off.

"Yukio...uh, why am I the only one naked?" Rin said while looking to his side in embarrassment.

"Let's not worry about that right now, Nii-san."

He shoved his fingers once again into his brother who was shamefully aroused. Rin winced and wrapped his tail around Yukio's waist. Yukio curled his fingers and moved them in and out of Rin with no mercy. He slipped another one in and thrust as hard as he could with the small appendages. He curled them and scissored them with an unrelenting determination to get his older brother to fall apart in his hands.

"Ok, that should be good," Yukio said while slipping his several fingers out of Rin. "I have a lot planned for you, nii-san~" Yukio cooed devilishly into Rin's ear.

Rin lay down with his muscular arms lazily placed above his head. His eyebrows were furrowed and a pleading look was spread across his face. His usual shining blue eyes were clouded with a haze of lust. He was breathing heavily and staring dreamily into Yukio's eyes.

"Nii-san, you left me. You deserve to be punished, you fucking _bitch_." He said with a scowl and an emphasis on the last word.

"W-wait Yuki, I'm sorr-"

Without warning, Yukio plunged all the way into Rin's tight ass.

" _GAH! AH...AH! Stop!"_

Rin threw his arms around Yukio's neck and pulled his head towards his face. He sunk his teeth all the way into the side of Yukio's neck.

"Rin, you whore, stop sucking my blood!" Yukio scowled while harshly tugging on the boys tail that gracefully swung out from his tailbone. It was like it was taunting him. Just asking him to grab it.

"AHH!" Rin screamed. He was sobbing at this point as his pleads were being ignored by his brother who continued giving him a weird feeling of pleasured pain.

Squelching noises could be the only thing heard in the room beside Rin's gasping moans and cries.

Yukio grabbed Rin up and slammed him down on the bed so that he was laying on his stomach. The younger boy grabbed the demon's hips so that his ass was perked up in the air and his face was sunk into the pillow. Yukio wasted no time and slammed his rock hard member back into Rin.

"HAnnnnn~~~" Rin moaned out. Yukio took this as an invitation and unmercifully fucked his older brother.

 _Why does it feel so...good?_

Rin thought to himself while pushing his hips back as far as possible in order for Yukio's dick to get as deep as possible while still feeling the sharp sting of pain coming from his bottom that was coursing throughout his entire body.

 _I'm so pathetic... I can't believe that I'm actually enjoying this. I want him to go deeper. I'll do anything for him to go harder. Now that I think about it, how is Yukio even so good at th-_

Histhoughts were interrupted as Yukio brushed against something that Rin reluctantly had to admit, felt amazing.

"Ha! T-there! Ah! Ah! Ahh~" Rin cried out.

 _I mean he's not even listening to me so... might as well stop pretending like I don't enjoy this._

"Yuki~~ go faste- _guh_!"

Rin didn't even have to finish his sentence before slamming into him at full force. He grabbed a handful of Rin's hair and pulled back so that his red face could be seen by the hungry eyes of Yukio. Rin moaned in reply and closed his eyes shut. It was too good.

"You like when I pull your hair back when I'm fucking you, huh? Whore." He tugged forcefully at his hair in a sadistic manner. The inner masochism in Rin struggled to catch his breath from the overwhelming pleasure.

"Yukio I-I'm gonna~"

Ecstasy was written all over Rin's face as he was about to come.

 _What a shame._

Yukio thought.

He pulled out of Rin at the last second and licked all the way up Rin's neck. His tongue licked the tips of Rin's ears and he was left a horny mess beneath his dominate brother. Yukio looked at him with a smirk on his face. He had tears leaking down his face. He looked so desperate.

"Yuki, plea-"

"Shut up. You'll come when I say you can come. You hear me?" Yukio said while teasingly moving his fingers around Rin's hole. The tips barely went in for a second then got pulled away. At the sight of his brothers desperately aroused face, Yukio slid one finger inside of him moving at an agonizingly slow pace. The feeling of pure pleasure could be seen by the look on his brother's face.

"Please. Please, please, please, fuck me Yukio! I can't take anymore!" Rin sobbed.

"Tch. I told you how it is, yet you still think it's okay to disobey me? Bad choice..." Yukio ripped off part of his shirt that he was still wearing and tied it around Rin's mouth as a makeshift gag.

"You're not getting this off until I think you're ready to listen." Yukio deadpanned.

Rin whined and threw his head back while bucking his hips up, desperate for the cruel yet pleasurable touch of Yukio. He brought his hands down to his own cock with intentions to get himself off as soon as possible, but this was quickly noticed by the brown haired male. He grabbed both of the navy haired boys wrists in a tight grip and pinned them above his head. He untied his tie with one shaky hand and brought the tie to his nii-san's captive wrists. He let go of them for a second and tightly tied his hands together so that he couldn't touch himself anymore.

"I hope you know that I'm not planning on rushing this. Be prepared for waiting a while Nii-san. You're not coming until I say you can come."

He slammed full force back into his older brother who was desperately squirming beneath him for a release that could only be given to him by Yukio.

" _Mmph_!" Rin's scream was muffled by the piece of fabric tied around his mouth. His tongue pushed against the cloth as his mouth hung wide open. Saliva ran all the way down Rin's chin. He couldn't contain it. His tail whipped around and wrapped around Yukio's waist, trying to get said boys cock as deep as possible inside of him.

"Ha~ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!~~~"Rin's muffled moans and yelps could be heard each time he thrust into him. The demonic twin was seeing stars. His eyes were drooped and his vision was getting blurry. All he could sense was pleasure and the other boys quiet grunts and groans from above him. He arched his back getting as close as possible to Yukio while trying (and much to his dismay, failing) to get his hands free from the bonds while held his hands back. He wanted no- _needed_ tohave a release and now he was taken away the ability to touch himself. This was a form of torture that made Rin just about go insane. Not that he wasn't enjoying himself...

The feeling of satisfaction as Yukio's member brushed hardly against Rin's walls made him wail and scream in arousal. He felt his whole body clench and an indescribable pleasure course throughout his body. Shivers went up his spine and he came all over Yukio's chest and his tail that was wrapped all the way up the other boys abdomen.

"Mmmm~ *pant* Yuki~~" Rin whimpered out through the gag.

Yukio suddenly pulled out and stared at the submissive looking boy beneath him.

"What the fuck. I told you," Yukio said while grabbing the tail that was coiled around Rin's abdomen that was coated in come, "that you couldn't _fucking_ come yet."

He swirled the poof at the end of Rin's tail around Rin's stretched pink hole. A weak whimper escaped his mouth. The piece of shirt wrapped around his head was completely drenched in saliva at this point from the uncontainable tongue that kept wetting it during their fucking session. Yukio ripped off the gag and ripped off another piece of his shirt. He was about to tie it around Rin's mouth yet again, but was stopped by soft words that escaped his older brothers mouth.

"Yuki please, I can't take anymore..." Rin choked out with tears leaking out of his big blue eyes.

"Nii-san, why is it so hard for you to obey simple orders? I told you-you couldn't get off until I said so and now I'm covered in your come. Naughty little boys like you need to pay the price..." Yukio finished off the statement with a growl that made a shiver of fear go up Rin's spine.

Rin twitched as he felt Yukio grab his tail. He brought it to his own abdomen and rubbed it around in the come that Rin had gotten all over him. Rin cocked his head to the side in confusion... what was Yukio doing? Yukio smirked evilly and brought the tail to Rin's ass.

Rin's eyes widened in realization.

"YUKIO! THAT'S DISGUSTING! STO- _AHH_!" His sentence was cut short as his tail plunged into his ass without Yukio even having to do anything. Yukio plunged in right after causing Rin to scream out in pain as he was stretched even more than before.

"Nii-san, stop being so dramatic." Yukio said with a sigh as he wrapped the new piece of shirt around Rin's mouth again. "If you think this hurts...ngh...then...guh, be prepared for more." Yukio moaned out while getting used to the now even tighter walls that wrapped around his cock along with the tail shoved inside. Rin was tensed up causing his walls to pulse around Yukio, furthering his arousal.

Rin could feel the walls that clamped around his tail. It was so sensitive and felt waves of pleasure crashing down on him. It was like a second dick, but even better. The feeling of Yukio move against his tail and his walls made him almost melt into a puddle in Yukio's hands. He gasped for air and forced himself to remember to breathe.

With Rin's eyes shut as tight as possible, Yukio quietly giggled to himself as he remembered his maniacal plan. He couldn't just leave his poor neglected tail swinging around behind him when Rin's tail was being played with. His long tail that matched his brothers snaked its way in between Yukio's legs and shoved itself inside of Rin.

" _MMPH_!" Rin keened and bucked his hips towards Yukio as he came yet again. Yukio growled in frustration and turned him on all fours. He had an idea in mind that should be a good form of punishment for Rin. His large hands rested on Rin's ass and started squeezing.

" _Nghh_ ~" Rin groaned out and bucked his hips backward to meet the extremely fast thrusting of Yukio.

Suddenly, the thrusting stopped. Yukio pushed down on Rin's back, causing him to fall on his stomach.

*smack*

Rin gasped as he felt the hard impact of a strong hand hitting as hard as possible on his bottom.

Yukio groaned as he felt Rin's walls tighten around him. It was the tightest that he had felt his brothers walls to be all night long.

"Rin, why did you just tighten around me like that?"

"W-what do you mean?"

Yukio smacked Rin's ass several times in a row and got the reward of his walls repeatedly clamping down on his member.

"You're enjoying this aren't you? Don't tell me you're into S&M? Such a _naughty_ little boy~"

Yukio thrust powerfully into Rin as he spanked him over and over again. Rin's poor bottom had visible red hand prints on each cheek. Rin was gasping in pain.

"Yukio...*hic* g-go faster! Y-yuki! *hic* _Guh_!" The now sobbing boy managed to get out.

Yukio sped up to meet Rin's inhuman sexual expectations, using the pleads and whimpers coming out of Rin's tied up mouth as motivation to fuck him till he was seeing stars.

" _AHHNN_ ~~!" Rin screamed as his release came. His body fell down so that his butt was in the air and his face was buried into the mattress. His fingers clawed at the bedding. He felt Yukio hit as hard as he could signalling his own upcoming orgasm.

Yukio looked down and saw his member and both of their tails moving quickly in and out of Rin, all covered in come and making erotic squelching noises. The sight alone made Yukio's release come. He groaned and threw his head back while thrusting as hard as possible. Yukio let out manly growls and groans while Rin let out girly moans, whimpers, and gasps. Who knew his nii-san was so submissive? Yukio shivered and emptied himself into his panting brother while giving one last thrust. He fell on top of Rin and breathed heavily while turning his worn out brother and pulling him to his still clothed chest. The dark room was silent except for the heavy panting that could be heard. Yukio felt Rin relax and nuzzle into his chest.

"Nii-san, I have a question."

Rin looked up at Yukio who was cradling him in his arms. His eyes sparkled and his head tilted to the side.

"Did you really think we were done?"

"W-wha? Yukio! I CAN'T COME ANYMORE!" Rin yelled as he felt Yukio circling his fingers around the tip of his member. "STOP IT!"

Yukio shut him up by ramming his already hard dick inside of Rin.

"YUKIO~~!" Rin said while moaning loudly into the other boy's ear.

"Yukio...k-keep going..." Rin said with a furious blush spreading across his cheeks. He looked away with shame and a blush spread across his porcelain face.

 _"You little slut."_

 **OK THAT WAS MY FIRST LEMON AND I FEEL SO DIRTY. ALSO, WHY THE FUCK IS THIS SO LONG?! REMEMBER TO REQUEST. I WRITE ANYTHING! Feel free to tell me if I used incorrect spelling or grammar anywhere in my story. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
